British Ministry of Magic floor directory
This is a floor directory for the Ministry of Magic. Levels :''Important note: As the entire Ministry is underground, the higher the floor number, the deeper the floor is. (Although the texts do not normally use the prefix "B-" on floor numbers to denote underground floors, they are used in this article to comply with standard usage and for purposes of clarity.)'' * Basement Level 1 - "Level one, Minister of Magic and Support Staff." - Minister for Magic and Support Staff * Basement Level 2 - "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services" said the disembodied witch's voice." - Department of Magical Law Enforcement ** Auror Headquarters ** Improper Use of Magic Office ** Wizengamot Administration Services * Basement Level 3 - "Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Head- quarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee." - Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes ** Accidental Magic Reversal Squad ** Obliviator Headquarters ** Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee * Basement Level 4 - "A disembodied female voice said, "Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau" - Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures ** Beast Divisions ** Being Divisions ** Spirit Divisions ** Goblin Liaison Office ** Pest Advisory Board * Basement Level 5 - "Level five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, in the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confeder- of Wizards, British Seats." - Department of International Magical Cooperation ** International Magical Trading Standards Body ** International Magical Office of Law ** International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats * Basement Level 6 - "Level six, Department of Magical Transport, in the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center." - Department of Magical Transportation ** Floo Network Authority ** Broom Regulatory Control ** Portkey Office ** Apparition Test Centre * Basement Level 7 - "Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office" - Department of Magical Games and Sports ** British and Irish Quidditch Headquarters ** Official Gobstones Club ** Ludicrous Patents Office * Basement Level 8 - "Level eight," said the witch's cool voice, "Atrium." - The Atrium ** The Reception Area ** Fountain of Magical Brethren ** Security Desk ** Lifts * Basement Level 9 - "Every time it stopped Mr. Weasley cursed furiously and pummelled the number nine button." - Department of Mysteries ** Room of Doors ** Time Room ** Hall of Prophecy ** Death Chamber ** Brain Room ** Space Chamber ** Love Chamber * Basement Level 10 According to , there was a level even deeper than the Department of Mysteries on Level 9. Mr Weasley leads Harry down a flight of steps found through a door at Level 9, because the "lift doesn’t even come down this far..." - Courtrooms (stairway access only) **Courtroom Ten **Muggle-Born Registration Commission courtroom **Ministry Detention Area Vertical transportation directory The main lift (in reality a disguised telephone booth) transports visitors from ground level to the Atrium on Basement Level 8. To activate the main lift, visitors had to dial 62442 (spelling "magic"). At least twenty service lifts stopped at every floor between Basement Level 1 and Basement Level 9. Stairways must be used to access the courtrooms at Basement Level 10. Appearances * * * * Behind the scenes * The lift was voiced by Daisy Haggard in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Notes and references Ministry of Magic